Deidara's Casper Adventure
by Phantomflower
Summary: DP x Naruto crossover. Deidara of Akatsuki meets with Danny during the timeskip and decides to teach him about art. Let's hope Casper High has some insurance. HP, Pokemon, IY, and YYH references included.


Deidara's Casper Adventure

Summary: Mainly Naruto/DP Crossover. During the timeskip, Deidara and Danny Phantom meet and decide to have some 'artistic' fun. Let's hope Kakuzu will clean up their mess.

Amity Park citizens went around doing their daily buisness. No one knew how they managed to do that with the daily ghost attacks, but they did. But sometimes people from other dimensions came here unnoticed. Deidara looked at himself as he made his way towards Casper High School to see an old friend. He had gotten here through a magical portal called a "Element Portal" which allows travel to various worlds. One happened to be outside the Akatsuki Hideout which only Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Pein (Leader-sama) knew about. Not even the Mangekyou Sharingan can detect it. And that was a good thing too. If Itachi Uchiha knew of it, Vlad Plasmius would be completely dead by now due to a recent "peeping on Itachi" incident while Itachi was bathing.

Danny Phantom was Deidara's best friend outside of Akatsuki. Everyone but Hidan and Itachi loved him as company; through his own Element Portal he can always come to the hideout and sometimes had herbal tea with Pein in the Leader Sector. But recently, he was severely injured by Orochimaru and had been unable to visit them. Deidara had been told by Pein to find Danny and give him some medication for his injuries, donated by Kakuzu's medical stores.

Within a hidden part of Casper High, Deidara found the fellow teenager drinking some jasmine tea at a bamboo table. "Danny! It's me, Deidara, un! Can I give you this medicine for your gashes?" "Hai, Deidara-san. Hello." Danny took his shirt off and allowed Deidara to apply the medication to his wounds. That's when Deidara had an idea. _I've never shown Danny my art, un. Maybe I can show him now._

"Danny-kun, I want to show you something, un." Deidara got out his clay and sculpted out a creature. It looked like a boulder with two huge arms and two angry looking eyes.

"It's beautiful." Deidara put the sculpture on the ceiling. "Katsu!" A hole appeared in the ceiling, revealing the sunny skies. Danny looked positively captivated. "What was that?" "It's my art. Why don't we use it in the principal's office, un?" "Okay! Going ghost!" Danny transformed, then put Deidara on his back. Phasing into the principal's office, thankfully with no living occupants in it, Danny let Deidara off his back to get to their 'buisness'. "Can you teach me your art?" "Yes. Just use that Mangekyou you got from Orochimaru-teme to learn it, un." _Mangekyou Sharingan, activate! _

Though Danny's irises remained sky blue, his pupils changed shape from circles to big black pinwheels with silver in the middle and at the ending of each extension of the pinwheels. He soon sculpted a Pokeball and did the same steps that Deidara performed while igniting the clay. After destroying the office, the two boys returned to Danny's hidden hideout. As Danny changed back, Deidara reminded Danny that he didn't have a shirt on. "It's a good thing I brought something, un." Danny looked very surprised.

These new clothes were better looking than his normal clothes. The shirt had a high collar and was mostly black. Its back had a metallic silver "DP". Danny's new shorts were dark blue. He switched into them. "Why don't we use your art everywhere but the Casper Cafe and Pokemon Spirit Coloseum?" "Why not those places?" "We NEED those! How else to have Pokemon battles and avoid the NASTY cafateria food?" After eating some dango and an exotic, sweet-tasting vegtable, the explosive duo went on an 'artistic' rampage of joy.

--

Kakuzu paced around Akatsuki Hideout. _Where's that baka? Deidara shouldn't take this long! _"Hidan, I'm going after Deidara, okay? Let Leader-sama know immediately." "Sure Mr. Money Obsessed." The elderly Akatsuki member went to the Element Portal, then walked into it. _Which world to choose to find Deidara in? As much as I want to bash Voldie's head in to get revenge, he's immortal like Hidan and can easily kill me. I don't want to run into the two youth responsible for those "Power Hours" either. Naraku? I HATE him and he hates humans. The Rockets are bakas, so no. Yomi, Raizen, and Mukuro will be of no help, those damn demon lords. Danny's world is a good place to look for Deidara. _When Kakuzu arrived at Casper High, he was shocked at what he saw.

Although the staff and students were unharmed, most of the school was destroyed. The few places intact were the Cafe, Coloseum, and the 'hidden' sections where Danny resided during the school day if needing rest or if he was severely injured. Going to Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, he muttered "This is all Deidara's fault!". Sam suggested "Why don't we go find him?" "Yeah," Tucker put in. "If he did this, he ought to be captured to explain himself. He destroyed my PDA!" "Agreed." The three wandered in to Danny's chambers where they soon found our favorite artist.

--

Deidara and Danny looked pleased with themselves. "No school for weeks! Thanks Deidara-san, you're a genius!" "Sure Danny, un. I'll take you to Leader-sama's chambers so you can have more tea soon." Kakuzu couldn't believe his ears. He finally broke the silence. "Deidara-baka, did you do this?" "Yeah, Oyaji Kakuzu. It's my art, un." "Well, your 'art' has destroyed Casper High School. Although Danny-kun shall be escorted to Leader-sama for a visit, you need to explain your actions. Do you know Sasori just told Itachi about our secret portal and Itachi has destroyed V-L-A-D's mansion?!" "My arch-enemy's house is burnt thanks to I-T-A-C-H-I?!" "I'm afraid so, Danny-kun. He's with Leader-sama to discuss resitution."

--

"Sasori-danna, it looks like we've screwed up big time!"

Sasori and Deidara were now in big trouble. An angry Vlad was in front of them. Danny and Pein walked into the room sipping tea and holding dango sticks. Pein looked scared to death when Vlad was spotted. "What the heck happened here?!" "Why are Sasori-san and Deidara-san tied to that thing?" Pein and the young Halfa sat on the large sofa. "Pein, did you order Itachi to attack my house?" "No, I did not." Vlad finally sat down as well, his eyes on Danny. _Maybe I should get some tea for Vlad too._

Danny, to say the least, was highly disturbed when Vlad sat next to him. "Vlad," Pein inquired, "why are you sitting next to that child? He'll be thinking you're the next Orochimaru! It's highly sickening." "He looks familiar. How would he know of any Sannin anyways?" Danny held up a Bingo Book, turning to Orochimaru's page in it. "Forget I asked." Vlad managed to put Danny in his lap. "You're small little badger. Why the high collar? Relax." Sasori and Deidara were released from their confinement.

--One Year Later--

Deidara and Sasori walked to a royal-looking gravestone near Akatsuki Base. Both put flowers on it. It read:

Danny Phantom

Our Hero and Best Friend

Late 1990 - Mid 2005

You saved many lives, but yours couldn't be saved when you got gravely ill.

"Why couldn't his friends be told Danna?" "Easy, he had a fatal sickness and he died here instead of in his hometown. They would have caught it anyways if they came to bore his body home." "Is that why Zetsu didn't eat him and put that Cremation Flower on his gold coffin?" "Zetsu was one of Danny's close friends too so he wouldn't of eaten Danny anyways, but yeah. That disease was in every part of his body; Zetsu would have gotten fatally ill if he took a single bite of Danny. As Zetsu's our spy, if that happened, all of Akatsuki would be in serious trouble. Cremation was the only way to prevent it's spread in our water." At that time, Sasori heard a familiar voice ring in his head_. _

_'**Sasori, how long do Akatsuki plan to keep my death a secret**?' 'Danny?! Your dead! How come you're talking to me in my head?**' 'I may be dead, but because I was only a teen when I died, my spirit can never leave any of the living realms, except for the Ghost Zone. I have grave news for you, of such misery I'd suggest you at least tell Jazz very soon**_! Sasori remembered something: any ghost left in the living world after death can sense when the death of another person is near and how it will happen_. 'Am I going to die on mine and Deidara's mission to catch Shukaku's Jinchuriki?**' 'At the end of it, but yeah. Worse off, it will be at the hands of your Grandma Chiyo.' **'Should I tell Deidara of this?**' 'Not until the end, I'm afraid. Will you disobey Pein's orders and tell my friends about my death before this mission?**' 'Yes, Danny. I will tell them.'_

--

Sasori lay dying in the cave he, Chiyo, and Sakura Haruno fought in. He noticed Zetsu and Tobi pick up his ring. He raised his head up, alarming the two. "Sasori?! It's obvious you're mortally wounded. Why are you still alive?" "I'm on borrowed time," Sasori stated blankly. "Send me my partner...the brat.." Zetsu obeyed Sasori's order. "Zetsu-san, can I get Deidara?" Tobi looked happy about forfilling a dying Akatsuki's last will. "Yes Tobi**. It's highly appreciated**." "Can I go too Naraku-sama?" Kanna asked. "Sure Kanna. In fact, it is honorable to offer such a service." Naraku continued. "When a fellow villain is dying, you are bound to obey their last wishs, even if they're an enemy. It is important villain creed." Kanna and Tobi set out to find Deidara after that.

Deidara was upset of course when he was told about his Danna. "Take me to my Danna," he had said simply. The last moments of Sasori were spent being cradled by Deidara and talking to his partner about everything. "Danny had come in your mind and told you?! Why did he say not to tell until near your death?" "It's my fate, not yours, that was revealed." Many villains from different worlds were listening to this. "Why are you eavsdropping on them?!" Pein, from the villain leader circle, casted a disapproving glare to the other evil individuals. "It's Sasori's last words we're hearing!", Kagura piped up. "They need to be recorded. Important information is often contained in a person's last words!" **_"Do my ears decieve me? Eavsdropping on a person's last words is not good conduct for heroes OR villains_**."

A teen ghost rose out of the cave. His white hair was ruffled and his eyes glowed green. "W..Who a...a..rr..ee y..y..ooo...u?" Vlad didn't realized it was Danny at first. Pein however reconized him. "You are here for Sasori aren't you?" **_"Yes_**..." Soon Sasori was dead. Like with Sasori, Danny came for Deidara later on, only with Sasori at his side.


End file.
